Atlantean
Atlanteans are a water based humanoid race hailing from the planet Earth. They live in the under water paradise of Atlantis. While some, if not all, may appear to be human, all of them have adapted to environments of high pressure and have developed water based abilities. Known Atlanteans * Atlan - Former King * Unnamed Atlantean King - Former King * Atlanna - Queen of Atlantis * Mera - Princess of Xebel * [[Arthur Curry|Arthur Curry / Aquaman]] - Half-Atlantean; King of Atlantis * Nuidis Vulko - Scientist, Royal Adviser * [[Orm Marius|Orm Marius / Ocean Master]] - Former King of Atlantis * Orvax Marius - Former King of Atlantis * Nereus - King of Xebel * Murk - Leader of Men-of-War Abilities *'Super Strength' - Atlanteans have incredible superhuman strength (which is at its peak underwater), though not quite on the same level as Kryptonians. *'Super Stamina' - Atlanteans' advanced musculature is considerably more efficient than that of a human. As a result, their muscles produce far less fatigue toxins during physical activity compared to those of humans. Their stamina enables them to exert themselves at peak capacity for very lengthy periods of time without tiring at all. *'Super Durability' - Atlanteans' skin, muscle, and bone tissue have many times the density of the same tissue in the body of a human being, granting them a strong degree of invulnerability, and allowing Atlanteans to withstand high-caliber bullets, as well as tremendous underwater pressures. *'Healing Factor' - Despite their astounding resistance to injury, it is still possible to injure an Atlantean. However, due to their physiology, Atlanteans are able to heal at a rate much faster than a normal human being, but only when exposed to water. *'Super Speed' - Atlanteans can swim at incredible speeds, faster than any human, fish, or marine mammal. *'Underwater Breathing' - All Atlanteans can naturally breathe underwater. *'Marine Telepathy' - Atlanteans typically do not have any marine telepathy, but have domesticated and tamed many underwater sea creatures. Arthur Curry is the only known Atlantean to have the ability of marine telepathy since King Atlan himself. *'Enhanced Senses' - Due to their physiology, all of an Atlantean's senses are enhanced, far beyond those of a regular person. For instance, an Atlantean can clearly perceive his/her surroundings in the darkness of the ocean depths. Weaknesses Dehydration - The main weakness of all Atlanteans is be without water, which will severely weaken them, making Atlanteans lose most of their strength and powers. As a result, while still superhumanly strong, an Atlantean will be somewhat weaker while on land, than he/she would be underwater. However for lowborn Atlanteans, as soon as they separate from water they begin to weaken and die. Where as highborns, can be above water for longer. Language and Culture Technology Atlanteans have highly advanced structures and technology, which are possible due to the different materials and energy sources that are at their disposal. It is commonly believed that they possess mystical or divine powers. This could be true, or it can be as of yet unexplained sciences. *'Atlan's Trident': A mystical trident that grants the wielder great power and the divine right to rule the sea. With it, the wielder of the trident can control vast bodies of water, thereby allowing the wielder control of its movements and even cause waves of various size, force and, intensity to form. These waves even be at the same level of power as the most dangerous and destructive of tsunamis. Appearances *''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' *''Justice League'' *''Aquaman'' *''Untitled Aquaman film'' *''Untitled Justice League film'' Trivia Category:Races Category:Atlantean Category:Aquaman Category:Aquaman secret keepers Category:Characters with super strength Category:Characters with super stamina Category:Characters with healing ability Category:Characters with super speed Category:Characters with underwater breathing Category:Characters with telepathy Category:Characters with hydrokinesis Category:Justice League Category:Males Category:Females